Wonder Woman
You may be looking for Diana 'Prince' White, nurse and mother of Marvin White :''You may be looking for Wonder Woman (Earth-2A). :You may be looking for Wonder Woman from the Universe of Evil.'' :You may be looking for Wonder Woman (Bizarro). :You may be looking for Wonder Woman (SuperPowers Figure). SuperFriends / Justice League of America Team Member Wonder Woman is the Amazon Princess, a superhero, and one of the few female members of the SuperFriends. She is from the island of Themyscira. With her Invisible jet, magic lasso and bracelets, super strength, and other abilities, she is a great addition to the team. Her alias when not ''Wonder Woman is Major Diana Prince. Darkseid is obsessed with making her his queen. __TOC__ Background InformationThis Earth-1A version of Diana / Wonder Woman is decidedly and amalgamation of the Silver Age, and the Bronze Age wih some Golden Age elements sprinkled in for good measure. On the parallel earth of Earth-1A, when Olympian goddesses Athena and Aphrodite observe that Queen Hippolyta is depressed, Athena decides to give her, not a man to love, but a child. She guides Hippolyta in carving the figure of a baby girl from clay, then gives the child-statue life. Aphrodite gives the baby the name Diana, after the moon goddess, since the moon is shining down upon them. Hippolyta calls the baby her “wonder child!”As revealed in a retold Golden Age story: Wonder Woman, #159 (January 1966). This part of Diana’s back story is generally considered to be part of her Golden Age origin. Since it is recounted in the SuperFriends TV Show in Season 3, Episode 8: Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978) its inclusion in Diana's Earth-1A origin is verified. As an infant, the little princess received visits from the gods in the royal chamber: Aphrodite bequeaths the beauty of goodness; Athena bequeaths the wisdom of the planets; Mercury bequeaths speed faster than his and Hercules bequeaths strength greater than he has. The queen then prays that these blessings be used for justice.As revealed in the Silver Age story: Wonder Woman, #105 (April 1959). Little Diana began her costumed adventures on her original homeland''This may have to been the famed Amazonia. This was not explored in Earth-One history. while still a small child — sometimes called ''Wonder Tot.Some sixties stories, starting in Wonder Woman, #122 (May, 1961). These adventuresSince these adventures were frankly described as "Impossible Tales," it's unclear to what extent they were an actual part of Earth-One continuity. continued into adolescence as Wonder Girl,As revealed in Wonder Woman, #105 (April, 1959). even meeting and joining forces with time-traveling versions of herself at different ages.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #124 (August, 1961) et al. As a teenager, Diana travels with the rest of the Amazons who flee their homeland after all their men were killed in wars. During their voyage, they encounter “man perils”, so it falls to Diana (because of her 'giftedness by the gods') to rescue them and bring them safely to a new home they will call Paradise Island (Themyscira). On their way to the island, they passed through the 'mists of eternal youth' which will allow them to remain as they are, provided that they NEVER leave the island. At their new home, young Diana becomes their protector.The above background information is revealed in Wonder Woman, #105 (April, 1959) and to a lesser degree, Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). In the late 1950’s, during the early part of the Vietnam War,The Vietnam War was a conflict that occurred in Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia from November, 1 1955 to the fall of Saigon on April,30 1975. Athena, patron goddess of the Amazons appeared to Queen Hippolyta. She informs her that war has ravished the earth one again and the Queen must send one warrior to the Man's World to battle crime and injustice and help people in distress. The Queen arranged a series of challenges for all Amazons to overcome. Princess Diana was among them and she managed to succeed in every challenge, becoming the Amazon’s warrior to leave Paradise Island and stay at the Man's World. However, she was forced to leave Paradise Island sooner than expected. As the contest ended, a plane flying over Paradise Island explodes and its pilot ejects. This causes them all distress, because Athena’s law states that if a man’s foot touches their Island they will lose all their powers. Not only is he falling towards their land, his chute won’t open. Knowing that that they must save him and protect their powers, Diana sweeps into action, riding the air currents to save the man and prevent him from setting foot on the island. The man considers her an angel, and when she tries to put him in the ocean, they notice sharks. Knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them, Wonder Woman would use her breath to blow air into his parachute and float them to safety on the mainland. On the mainland, the pilot introduces himself as Colonel Steve Trevor part of military intelligence. Wonder Woman explains to him that she is sent to America to aid the cause of justice. He finds such a feat impossible.As revealed in her first Silver Age story, Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). This part of Diana’s origin is recounted in the SuperFriends TV Show in Season 3, Episode 8: Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978). He tells her that he was on a secret mission for the government, but someone must have sabotaged his plane. She eventually drops Steve off at hospital and then goes out to explore the city. Wonder Woman soon returns to her home, because she left in such haste. The Queen gives Diana the Magic Lasso, made from links of the magic girdle of Aphrodite, which compels anyone bound with it to obey the orders of the binder. Diana is dubbed “Wonder Woman” by her fellow Amazons, and takes the transparent Robot Plane given to her by the Queen as a parting gift.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #159 (January 1966). It’s not long before Wonder Woman returns to the hospital to check on Steve Trevor. She meets a young nurse crying on the front steps. The nurse looks up to see the famous Amazon she has heard so much about. She tells Wonder Woman that her name is Diana Prince, and that she was planning to get married the following week, but her fiancé, Dan was just transferred to South America. She is so sad, because she doesn’t have the money to join him. AS the young woman talks, Wonder Woman is struck with how much they resemble each other. She even has her same name! Aphrodite must have arranged this, so the princess could have an American identity. She tells Diana that she is also a trained nurse and that if she sells her credentials to her, she can be with the man she loves and young Diana can go to South America to be with her fiancé (Wonder Woman had recently made some money doing her "bullets-and-bracelets" bit on stage). The young lady agrees and Wonder Woman assumes the identity of the Diana Prince and is soon at the side of Steve Trevor.As revealed in DC Special Series, #19 (November, 1979). This story was also told a few years earlier by E. Nelson Bridwell in the letters column of the SuperFriends Comic Book issue #1 (November 1976). Bridwell’s contribution is the last name of ‘White’ to the fiancé and subsequently to the young nurse, connecting Wonder Woman to Marvin White. Ever since then, Diana Prince White has known Wonder Woman's secret, but has told no one. A few years after coming to man’s world, Wonder Woman teams up with the Flash, Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Batman and Robin and a few other hero’s meet the Martian Manhunter and defend the Earth against an invasion of White Martians. They successfully fend off the attack and discuss forming a club or a society to uphold Justice in the World, but decide to wait until another time.The above adventure is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). As fate would have it, within two years, they had another opportunity after thwarting an Appellaxian invasion. They decide to formally work together and thus the Justice League of America was born!As revealed in Justice League of America, #9 (February, 1962). The initial Justice League lineup ncluded seven of the Leagues most prominent members: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. At that time, the Justice League operated from a secret cave, located outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. A few years later, Wonder Woman saved an unnamed infant from a burning house fire. Unable to find her parents or family, Wonder Woman brings the child to Paradise Island and she is named Donna Troy. The young girl would be raised on the Island as the adopted daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and thus Diana's adoptive sister.Naturally, she was unable to compete with the Amazons on a physical level, lacking their special powers. She was given powers almost identical to those of Wonder Woman by scientist Paula von Gunther's. She also learned the ways of Amazon combat and physical training. Donna returned to the ‘man's world’ as the teenaged Wonder Girl of the Teen Titans.Four years after the debut of Wonder Girl, writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gil Kane created this origin for Wonder Girl in Teen Titans, #22 (August 1969). See also: DC Comics Year By Year A Visual Chronicle. p. 134. Mars, the god of war attacks Paradise Island. The attack is led by a fierce warrior maiden calling herself Nubia and claiming to be the real Wonder Woman. Meanwhile, the true Wonder Woman is called back from man’s world to defend her home. After a fierce battle, Wonder Woman sees the god of war’s ring on Nubia’s finger. She removes it and Nubia comes to her sense, as if she’d been brainwashed. Nubia confronts Ares and he leaves vowing to return. Wonder Woman says farewell to her new ally and seeks out her mother to find out why there is a powerful bond with Nubia, even though they’ve never met. Her mother tells her that Athena instructed her to create a second statue of a child at the same time as she created one for Diana. One from black clay. This statue was also given life by Aphrodite, but before the gods came down to bless the children, Mars, the god of war stole one of the babies, right from the cradle. He named her Nubia and raised the girl to be his instrument of vengeance against the Amazons.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #206 (June/July 1973). After sometime working as hero with the Justice League, Diana gave up her powers and cut her ties with the Amazons to stay with Steve Trevor. She settles into her identity as Diana Prince and opens up her own 'fashion boutique'. Soon afterward, Steve Trevor died at the hands of Doctor Cylvia Cyber (who was the beautiful and commanding presence behind a global criminal network), leaving Diana heartbroken.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #180 (Jan. / Feb. 1969). Hippolyta sought to alleviate her daughter's trauma by removing Diana's memories of Trevor.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #270 (August, 1980). Soon after, Wonder Woman quit the Justice League. Seeking identity, she sought out the help of a mysterious Chinese man named Shu-Shen Lu, and retrained herself in the martial arts, becoming a non-powered adventurer. She would occasionally join forces with Batman,As revealed in Brave and the Bold, #87 (January, 1970). SupermanAs revealed in the World's Finest Comics, #204 (August, 1971). and her former Justice League teammates.As revealed in Justice League of America, #100–#102 (Aug. 1972 – Oct. 1972). In her civilian alter ego of Diana Prince, she went to work for the United Nations. In this new position, she was aware of many critical situations that required immediate attention of Wonder Woman.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #212 (July, 1974). About five years after Trevor died, the goddess Aphrodite resurrected him.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #223 (April/May 1976). Trevor took a new identity as "Steve Howard" and changed his appearance slightly, since Steve Trevor's death was still remembered.A few years after Steve took the new last name of ‘Howard,’ he was killed again, this time by the Dark Commander. This ‘second tragedy’ was revealed in Wonder Woman, #248 (October 1978). Later, the Steve Trevor of Earth-270 was involved in a cosmic accident that transported him to Earth-One. He soon took the first Steve's place in Wonder Woman's affections. Hippolyta sought to alleviate her daughter's trauma by removing Diana's memories of this new ‘Steve Trevor.’ This was revealed in Wonder Woman, #270 (August, 1980). Wonder Woman’s powers were also restored.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #223 (April/May 1976). During this time, Steve Howard began working for a covert spy-organization called S.O.S. (Spy-on-Spy).The adventures of secret-agent ‘Steve Howard’ are found in: Wonder Woman, #225 – #227 (Aug. 76 – Jan. 77), Super Friends, #11 (May 1, 1978), Wonder Woman, #244 – #246 (June – Aug. 78), Worlds Finest Comics, #251/5 – 252/4 (June – Sept. 78), Wonder Woman, #247 – #248 (Sept. – Oct. 78) and Super Friends, #22 (July 1, 1979). Diana, during her time at the U.N., decided to join NASA as an astronaut trainee.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #252 (February, 1979) Soon after, she and Steve (who is now going by Trevor again) became Air Force officers.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #272 (October, 1980). Diana entered with rank of captain and together they were assigned to the special intelligence branch. She was later promoted to the rank of major.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #300 (February, 1983). She and the now Colonel Trevor, would work at an Unnamed Military Base in the early eighties.As revealed in the SuperFriends TV Show, Season 6 episode: NEED CITATION. Physical Appearance Wonder Woman wears a red gold-trimmed tube top with blue and white star panties and red and white boots. Her outfit was conceived long before the show by William Marsden, inventor of the lie-detector and an out-spoken feminist. Wonder Woman's outfit has been reinvented for many different adaptations, the Hanna-Barbera, version, tries to blend the kitschy 50s patriotism of her outfit with a more Greek look, while keeping most of the color scheme. Powers and Abilities Super Powers * Gifts of Olympus (powers gifted by the gods', not by birth): ** Superhuman Strength: She is an Amazon with incredible strength! **'Superhuman Durability': Her durability is also fairly high, however she still needs her bracelets to block certain projectile attacks. **'Superhuman Speed': She was faster than a deer since she was a young girl. **'Superhuman Agility': She is able to do aerial flips and jumps that make an ordinary acrobat look like an amateur. **'Superhuman Reflexes': She can react quite quickly when she is shot at, able to block the blast with her bracelets with little trouble. **'Superhuman Senses': She can hear and see beyond the human norm, and possibly she has other senses. **'Superhuman Healing': She can recover from an injury faster than a normal human. ** [[Immortality|'Immortality']]: Like the rest of her kind, she does not age beyond her prime and can live for eternity of time. She is several centuries old. ** Charisma **'Telepathy': Wonder Woman is capable of transmitting her thoughts to her invisible jet, thus making it fly without her inside of it. **'Psychokinesis': She has demonstrated a somewhat limited form of this ability, she appeared to be able to project psionic waves from her body, which allowed her to stop two subway trains from colliding.As seen in the Season 1 episode: Gulliver's Gigantic Goof (December 8, 1973). **'Glide on Air-Currents': The Silver Age / Bronze Age Wonder Woman doesn't fly like her Modern Age counterpart. This version can jump very high and glide on air-currents. The Golden Age Counterpart displayed no ability to fly or glide on air-currents.This ability to 'glide on air-currents' is confirmed in the pages of ''SuperFriends, #14'' (Oct./Nov., 1978). On the ''SuperFriends TV Show'', this ability was not displayed, although she did jump very high, especially during Season 1. She usually used her Invisible plane to fly. She is shown flying or gliding on air-currents in the 1988, Superman cartoon. Abilities *'Chemistry': She has demonstrated a talent in working with chemicals.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Shamon U (October 13, 1973). *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': She has gone up against opponents with incredible skill and strength and won. *'Military Protocol': She is a military major in the United States Military. *'Piloting': She can fly her invisible jet. Although she can fly by herself as well. * Mental Radio (simulates Telepathy) Weakness * Natural Gas: Wonder Woman was overcome by natural gas during a fight with a "Frankenstein" monster. * FailureAs depicted in the Season 4 episode: The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein (November 3, 1979). Equipment * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Tiara * Magic Sphere Transportation * Invisible Jet / Robot Plane SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Gallery Www_2.jpg Www.jpg Vlcsnap-1681398.png WonderWoman1988.jpg|Hippolyta, Wonder Woman and an amazonAs seen in the Superman episode Superman and Wonder Woman vs. the Sorceress of Time. Princess DI (Wonder Woman 159).png|Princess Diana Image from Wonder Woman, #159 (January, 1966). Wonder_Woman_SF_Ready_for_The_Duel.png|Wonder Woman Ready for The Duel Wonder_Woman_SF_VS_Robot_Cowboy_Western_Duel.png|Wonder Woman VS Robot Cowboy Western Duel Wonder_Woman_SF_The_Cowgirl.png|Wonder Woman The Cowgirl Wonder_Woman_SF_Win_The_Duel.png|Wonder Woman Win The Duel Wonder_Woman_SF_Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Notes *''Wonder Woman'' is a fictional character, a DC Comics superheroine created by William Moulton Marston. * She first appeared in: **First Appearance (Golden Age / Earth-Two): All Star Comics, #8 (December 1941).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_Vol_1_8 All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8] **First Appearance (Silver Age / Earth-One): Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). * She is one of three characters to have been continuously published by DC Comics since the company's 1944 inception (except for a brief hiatus in 1984). * In 1984 for Season 5: Shannon Farnon after 10 years as the voice of Wonder Woman was re-cast in favor of the new voice, Connie Cawlfield.It has been commonly believed that Connie got the role because she was dating the voice director, probably due to the Shannon Farnon interview. This is not correct. The casting director was a women and Connie was married at the time and still is. She auditioned along with over 300 other actresses. They sent her audition to the networks and ended up casting her because they "liked the little crinkle in her voice." * In 1985 for Season 6: The voice of Wonder Woman was recast again. Veteran voice actress B.J. WardB.J. Ward was a logical choice since she's played everything from Jana of the Jungle, Elektra on the Teen Force, Princess Allura on Voltron, Scarlett on G.I.JOE, and Daphne Blake in some of the Scooby Doo animated DVD movies. BJ Ward reprises the Wonder Woman voice when she guest appeared in the 1988 animated Superman series by Ruby-Spears (Source: Will's Ultimate Super Friends Episode Guide!) replaced Connie Cawlfield. Trivia *Wonder Woman’s appearance in the early golden age of comics made her the first prominent female superheroine. Charles Moulton (pseudonym of Psychologist William Moulton Marston) created Wonder Woman somewhat as a counter reaction to the presence of prominent male superheroes (at this time Superman, Batman and Captain America) with the hopes that the character could serve as an inspiration for young children (though in certain ways it was geared more towards female readers). * Marston had been partially motivated to create this character because of the accomplishments of his own wife, who was also an accomplished academic at a time when it was difficult for women to fulfill this role. As a result, the first Wonder Woman series contained many complimentary articles and features which sought to provide guidance to a presumed female readership. There were articles for instance on the different career paths that women could pursue (according to the standards of the 1940s) as well as a series of stories on famous and accomplished women, called the Wonder Women of History. * Wonder Woman has been published more or less continuously since 1941. After the death of creator William Moulton Marston in 1948, her character did go through some changes by Robert Kanigher, namely the removal of Marston's quasi-feminist, BDSM-heavy fantasy in favor of more conventional superhero action and soap opera. He focused on the ‘Wonder Family’, which consisted of stories about Wonder Woman as a teenager (aka Wonder Girl) and as a baby (aka Wonder Tot). Yet, the character's costume, powers, origin, and basic iconography were unchanged. This didn’t last long though as the character was still mired with story lines from the Golden Age. Starting with Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958), Kanigher was joined by Ross Andru and Mike Esposito, who became the new artistic team, running for quite a few years in this book. They altered the appearance of the series, sometimes subtly, sometimes dramatically. At the same time across the DC lineup characters were being revitalized with a new focus on science fiction. Along with these others, this is considered her first Silver Age appearance.The silver age at DC is often attributed to having been started by the appearance of the re-imagined Flash in Showcase, #4 in 1956. This led to a number of DC characters being reinvented such as Green Lantern and Hawkman. As a result, the version of Wonder Woman who appeared throughout the Silver Age and Bronze Age — later assigned to Earth-One — was no longer quite the same as the original Golden Age character. ** Earth-One's Wonder Woman possessed incredible strength, speed, endurance and she could jump great distances and then glide on air currents (her post-Crisis counterpart could fly). Her reflexes were quick enough to deflect bullets or even energy blasts with her bracelets. All the Amazons of Earth-One's Paradise Island possessed similar abilities, but Wonder Woman was the most formidable of the Amazons, granted exceptional strength and prowess by the gods.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #105 (April, 1959). ** Young Diana, on her way to Paradise Island theoretically became immortal like her Amazon sisters,As revealed in DC Special, #19 (November, 1979). but she did not stop aging at that point. It is unclear if she would have continued to age (perhaps at a reduced rate, like her Earth-Two counterpart) or if her physical aging, like her mother's, would have ceased in adulthood.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #105 (April, 1959) and to a lesser degree, Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). ** Wonder Woman's bracelets were nearly indestructible and could block or even redirect almost any physical attack. However, she would temporarily lose all her strength if her bracelets were bound together by a man. Wonder Woman's magic lasso, created of Amazonian metal, compelled anyone bound with it to answer questions truthfully (thus retaining both of these Golden Age elements). She was also skilled with a wide variety of other weapons, but seldom used them, although she did occasionally use her tiara as a boomerang. ** Wonder Woman's invisible "robot plane," created by Amazon science, was faster than any conventional fighter aircraft, could convert itself into a submarine, and was capable of responding to remote mental commands from Wonder Woman or anyone she designated. ** Wonder Woman also had access to the Amazons' Magic Sphere (a carry-over from her Golden Age origin), which could display events from other times, and the Purple Healing Ray, invented by the Amazon Paula (the Earth-One counterpart of Earth-Two's Baroness Paula Von Gunter). ** Diana’s somewhat drab civilian clothes and costume from the golden era were replaced with contemporary fashions of the time. In addition she opened a fashion boutique in trendy Greenwhich Village. This has led some to describe this era of the character as the “Mod Girl Wonder Woman.” While this version of the character did not prove to be consistently popular over the course of her brief run, it did leave some lasting impact on the character once she returned to her usual appearance. ** Following this she sought out more ambitious careers, for instance as a translator for the United Nations, or as a NASA astronaut and eventually moved back to Army Intelligence where she eventually got promoted to major. **Also this period provided the opportunity to sever her from a dependence on Steve Trevor. Stories up to this point focused on her romance with Steve, as opposed to heroic adventures. First time in her publication history, they became much more in line with what is considered typical of the super hero medium. ** The introduction of the multiverse made it such that there became two Wonder Womans, the modern version on Earth One, and the Golden Age version on Earth Two. For a short time her appearances in her own comic were those of Earth Two until the contemporary Angle Man accidentally visited her and subsequently the series was returned to modern day. The stories continued much like this for the remainder of the Silver Age until the end of the first Wonder Woman series with the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Wonder Woman tended to be kidnapped, brainwashed, etc. by the main antagonist more than anyone else on the Super Friends series. External Links * WonderWomanCollectors.com * The Wonder Woman disambiguation page at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * For more on Wonder Woman see article at Wikipedia Appearances in Other Media References }} Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human Category:Military Personnel Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:Females Category:SuperFriends Team Members